After the singulation of semiconductor chips from a semiconductor wafer, each semiconductor chip may be tested to measure its quality and reliability. Testing may include burn-in testing wherein the semiconductor chip is exposed to a wide temperature range while the integrated circuit included in the semiconductor chip is tested. In addition, the semiconductor chip may be subject to speed and/or functionality tests to check the performance of the integrated circuits. During testing, the quality of the contact pads arranged on the semiconductor chip may also be tested.